


[Podfic of] Sweet on you

by knight_tracer



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>BAKERY AU. Mark is Mark, Eduardo owns a bakery/café near the Facebook offices. Mark does not have time to have a thing for him, but he totally, totally does. Sadly for Mark's continued enjoyment of a harassment-free existence, Dustin is still Dustin and is entirely devoted to his causes of a) getting Mark laid, b) acquiring all the gossip, and c) acquiring all the baked goods he can. Featuring novelty shaped cookies, frosting in places frosting should never be, and ~feelings~./i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sweet on you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet on you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17539) by moogle62. 



> Beta by cath, and cover art by leish. Thank you both for being awesome!

Length: 7:36:47  
mp3: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021022.zip) | m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021023.zip) [currently unavailable}

[podbook](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sweet%20on%20you.m4b) | [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sweet%20on%20you.mp3)


End file.
